


Four in a Bed

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people, four couples, and a bed after tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four in a Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becka/gifts).



> Intimacy with two siblings NOT having sex with each other but in close contact as they do have sex with others is the proper warning. Please do not read if that is a squick.

Dom moved slow and sure against his lover, hands holding those hips just where he wanted them. "You do just what we say do, and you might make it out of this night alive," he said in a husky voice, even as he smiled for how cheesy it sounded.

"Geeze, Dom, that's real bad," Mia said, her fingers twined hard with Brian's.

"I'm blaming the tequila," Brian slurred, but he gasped softly when Dom moved just right, hitting that spot that made him see fucking stars behind his eyelids.

"Lightweight," Letty said, pausing from driving Mia up a wall with her tongue to get it out. The break in sensation brought a gasped 'fuck' from Mia, before she scratched hard at Letty's shoulder.

"Thank fuck for the California King Size bed," Brian moaned, turning his head enough to see Mia getting everything she wanted from Letty. That didn't last though, as Dom gave a hard thrust to pull his attention back.

"Stop distracting my fuck-boy, little sis," Dom growled, but he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling of freedom that made him smile. They'd gotten Letty back, Letty was perfectly happy to share, so was Mia… and Brian just loved to be part of their family.

Four people, three of whom had known each other forever, and they tossed all the rules about sex out the window. The only two who never made love alone were the sibs, but that didn't keep the bed from being full of cuddling all the way around.

"Hey, get mouthy with me and I'll ask him to fuck me while I eat Letty out, and leave you all alone, big brother."

Dom laughed, then smothered it in a hard kiss along Brian's mouth, sliding down to his jaw as he bowed up to make that slamming connection again. He loved the sound of Brian yowling like a cat while he was fucked hard. Letty's little moans as she enjoyed what she was doing made a solid counterpoint to Mia's gasps and breathy curses.

"Shit, Dom… damn… oh god… fuck fuck fuck…." Brian called out a few minutes later as he saw nothing but bright lights behind his eyelids. Dom held back, waiting until Brian was all but spent, and then he threw himself into a fast, hard rhythm. Not much later, he joined his lover in panting for air, sweat adding to the stickiness in their bed.

He collapsed down over Brian's shoulder, looking over to where Mia had locked her legs around Letty, heels digging in along the muscular back. She went silent for her crash over into bliss, body locked in a convulsive shudder.

Both men had to just moan in appreciation when Letty cat-crawled up over Mia, settling in with a knee on either side of her head. Letty's hands gripped the headboard, while Mia wrapped her hands up to hold onto Letty's hips. 

"Let's lend a hand," Dom rumbled, wiping at the mess with the towel they'd remembered this time, despite drinks. Brian just grinned, and wiped himself off before straddling Mia's ribs to tuck in close to Letty. 

"Promise you I'm no lightweight in this," he purred in Letty's ear, nestling in against that perfect ass. Dom slid up by the headboard, and put his mouth to use. With his tongue and teeth, he made love to one breast while Brian's hand worked on the other.

"Fuck yeah, finally two men who get that it ain't all about shoving the dick in the pussy," Letty said.

"Lots of other fun things to do," Brian agreed with her, settling his weight just enough in contact with Mia so that she knew he was right there still.

Letty leaned her head back along Brian's shoulder, starting to feel the pent-up tension trying to break free. She was hungry, so hungry… and then Mia caught her clit between her teeth.

"FUCK!" She moved hard against the man behind her, against her lover's mouth as her body trembled with the sudden orgasm.

It took a few minutes, as hearts calmed, and breathing stilled, but eventually the four members of the family fell into the bed… all crammed in on the side the girls had been using to avoid the mess Brian had made.

"Damn, but that is good." Brian had Mia facing him as he laid on his back, Letty holding her, and Dom behind Letty. "We have it all!"

Mia smiled up at him. "Maybe we do. Let's work on keeping it?"

Letty snorted. "Chica, I am so done losing what matters most. You're gonna need dynamite to blow me off."

Dom rumbled contently. "Not letting that happen at all. We're a family. We work as a family. We live as a family. Nothing comes between us, not even my stupidity."

"Or mine," Brian quickly added, not willing to let him take all the heat.

"Yeah, same," Letty said, regretting some of her decisions that had gotten them here.

"Guess I'm the good one," Mia said with a completely straight face. "I kept my shit together. I kept the family together as best I could. And when it came time, I fucking put my foot down about who is family. So…"

"You win," Brian finished that thought for her, grinning. "Thanks, baby."

"Yeah, Mia. Thanks all the way back and then some," Dom echoed that sentiment. "No reason we should follow the rules in this when we break all the rest of them."

"Exactly," Mia said in satisfaction. She then kissed Brian, snuggled into Letty's hold, and let her eyes close.

Letty kissed Mia's neck, twisted so that Dom could kiss her, then leaned up enough to look at Brian. "You, me, we work on all the things we don't know about each other, yeah?"

Brian nodded eagerly to that. "Can't be a family with secrets," he agreed.

"Good." She was willing to go on to sleep from there.

One way or another, through all the hell they'd had in their lives, they'd managed to make it work. And none of them were letting anything take that away.


End file.
